


Is This Dick Kosher?

by 100dabbo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Cigarettes, Come Eating, Couch Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Alfie Solomons, s03e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Alfie comes to Tommy's drawing room because he knows what he wants.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Is This Dick Kosher?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cattycat1310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattycat1310/gifts).



Tommy sat on the chair facing the window of the drawing room, looking out to the vast estate that surrounded his home. They sky was grey, overcast, and a similarly coloured light shone through the glass panes to illuminate the room. He reclined in the chair, letting Alfie look at him from beneath the brim of his hat. He took a draw of his cigarette and told him,

“Do you know something, Alfie, this morning I tried to read the paper and I realised the only consequence of my terrible accident is that I now need glasses.” He shifted his blue eyes onto the other gentleman, leaning forward to say it in a hushed whisper. Alfie noticed the shirt that Tommy wore had already been unfastened towards the top, exposing his collar bones. Whilst he didn’t completely approve of Tommy’s immodesty, he didn’t try to stop him. Tommy looked back to the window, sighed and bit his tongue.

“Right,” The other gentleman nodded, the brim of his hat covering his eyes, “Right. Well, I know a man who can make you a pair of these…” He withdrew his own spectacles, joined by a golden chain, the very same half-moon glasses he would have perched on his nose when reading business orders. Tommy smiled and looked up as Alfie continued, “He’s a magician, mate. He is a magician. So not only will you be able to read the paper,” Tommy turned away at this point and reclined back into his chair, taking another drag. Alfie continued, “But you will also be able to see into the future…” 

Tommy knew he wasn’t estranged from sarcasm and jokes, but this was going too far. He allowed him to continue his drabbles anyway and watched the glasses as he waved them about and remarked, “Now, I know this, right, because he made this here pair for me,” He regained Tommy’s attention with his next line, “So you don’t have to worry about tellin’ me what this is all about, do you? Because I have already seen it…” Tommy looked at him, cigarette precariously dangled between his lips as Alfie carefully placed his spectacles back into his breast pocket. He looked to the door and tipped his hat up to look Tommy in the eyes, “You want me to fuck you, don’t you Treacle?”

Tommy said nothing and put out the cigarette, gradually moving his fingers to his shirt buttons, unfastening them slowly to reveal more skin. The other gentleman’s eyes followed the movement, feasting on the exposure of Tommy’s form before him. He rested his cane on the desk as Tommy stood up, shirking his jacket onto the chair behind him. When only his trousers remained, Alfie said,

“Well, well, well, Thomas Shelby, ain’t you a tall glass of water…” He made no effort to conceal the fact that he was leching at him, starting to shrug off his own jacket too. He took off his hat, gently playing it beside his cane, “And I for one, am fucking parched.” He attacked his mouth with his own, Tommy returning the same gesture and grasping at his neck. They collapsed onto the chaise lounge, conveniently placed just behind the chairs, and through each of his gasps, Tommy managed to advise him,

“Make it quick, Alfie, my brothers are expecting a meeting so—" Alfie took heed and quickly forced his mouth back to connect with Tommy’s lips, his beard softly stroking his skin. He grasped Tommy’s face with both hands, the cool metal of his rings a cold touch on his cheeks, his stature towering over him, hands pushing him down whilst Tommy’s fingers snaked down to undo the fastenings his own trousers. Alfie took his mouth away and grinned, moving down to be face level with Tommy’s dick. He paused there until he received the attention he wanted and was staring down with his blue eyes in anticipation,

“Is this dick kosher, Tommy?” He laughed, biting his tongue to taunt. Tommy smiled and relined his head on the arm rest,

“Shut up, Alfie, and suck my cock.”

He beat around the bush no further and took it down his throat with care, making sure his tongue was perfectly tracing down his length, hollowing his cheeks slightly to add pressure. He bobbed his head, feeling Tommy’s fingertips gently flowing through his hair to rest on his crown; following his movements and softly stoking his thumbs on his scalp for encouragement. Tommy moaned, loud enough to ensure for Alfie’s continuation, but hushed enough to not alert his staff or brothers in the kitchen across the hall. As Alfie came up, Tommy’s hands moved to the nape of his neck, squeezing gently. 

The other gentleman pulled off Tommy's trousers completely, uncovering him entirely, bare body fully on display. Alfie took his dick in his hand and lined himself up, eyebrows raised inquisitively for his permission. Tommy nodded with closed eyes, arm braces on the back of the chaise lounge, fingers digging into the leather. When Alfie broke in, he winced, baring his teeth and moaning once his length was entirely inside. His hand reached up to cup Alfie’s cheek, brushing his thumb into his beard. He nodded again and the other gentleman began to thrust carefully, closing his eyes and groaning with it. He took Tommy’s dick in his fist, stroking up and down and matching the rhythm of each thrust. Tommy’s head lolled on the armrest while Alfie’s other hand moved to his chest, feeling at his strong muscles, his heart beating rapidly and lungs drawing ragged breaths. He drove in deeper to hit Tommy’s prostate, making him clench his teeth tighter. He released a guttural groan,

“Fuck, Tommy… You are bloody brilliant ain’t ya?”

Tommy nodded in response for the third time, not having energy enough to come back with a quip of his own, simply smiling through each push forward. Alfie bent down to reconnect their lips, joyously humming through it as Tommy’s hands moved to his hips. He took his mouth away from the kiss,

“Touch me, Alfie.” And the man obliged, returning his soft hands to his hard cock, generously jerking him and paying attention to the pressure of his fingers, carefully running his thumb across the slit until he started to leak. Tommy moaned and opened his eyes, watching as Alfie placed his thumb onto his tongue, tasting it with delight. He grinned again and remarked in a gruff whisper,

“You’re gonna come for me, Tommy,” His smile showed his teeth, “Aren’t you, Sweetie?” He kept up his thrusts, becoming gradually more harsh, forcing Tommy to choke out his word,

“Yes!”

When Alfie hit his prostate again, tightening his hold on his dick, he came on his stomach, shuddering through it with a quiet moan. He watched through his fluttering lids as Alfie took some on his finger and put it in his mouth, humming to the taste and smiling. When he withdrew his finger from his mouth, he grasped tightly to Tommy’s thighs, pushing in harder and faster than before to finish himself. The chaise lounge rocked with the thrusting forces, Tommy still writhing below him. Then, with his hands gripped to the other man’s waist, he drove in one last time, finishing inside of Tommy. He panted and brushed his hair back as he pulled out, fastening his trousers back up,

“Fuck, Tommy, mate, that was splendid,” He fixed his hat back on and sat in the chair; looking at Tommy who was still lying naked and breathless, “Do you want me to call your brothers in?” Tommy blinked slowly and reached for his cigarettes,

“Give me a minute, perhaps?”

Alfie smiled and tossed him his lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Follow me on instagram (@100dabbo) for fic updates.


End file.
